dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hellsing
The Hellsing are a respected and ancient clan of Vampires from Romania in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth, infamous for capturing and holding hostage of one of the heads of the Tepes faction for generations. The characters Annabelle, Esther and their father Desmond are descedants of this clan, which has one of the highest positions in the current Vampire Empire. Summary The Hellsing is one of the most famous and older House of Vampires, infamous for capturing and holding hostage of one of the heads of the Tepes Faction for generations, also disguising themselves as Vampire-Hunters just to further hummilliate the opposing faction and deem them as weak to the human society. Currently, the head of the clan, Desmond Hellsing, serves as both bodyguard and prime-minister of the current King of the Vampire Empire Nosferatu Black, and his son is the bodyguard of Nosfetaru's twins, Wilhemina and Sherindan. For being a dhampir, Annabelle Hellsing was dishonored by Desmond, despite still being accepted as his daughter. Since they have Administrative power as ministers, they have full access to Kuoh city, as long as they inform the current devil protector, Nemesis Gremory, as such. Symbol Because of their position as Ministers and being one of the most powerful vampire house, the Hellsings have their own magical seal in the shape of a encircled black rose surrounded by seals, a crown on top of it to shown their royal position. Powers Blood Royal Blood Roya''l'(ブラッド・ロイヤル; Buraddo roiyaru)'' is the Hellsing's signature inherited ability, which consists in controlling their blood and veins in order to create a myriad of effective and deadly abilities by either hardening their own blood flow or in order to perform offensive techniques, since they can control it from inside and outside of their own bodies, serving as either ranged weapons or projectiles. They can also use such to clot or even heal deadly wounds, as Esther, the master of such, could stop his own blood flow and clot his body back after being bisected and avoid death by bloodloss. Blood Royal: Bloody Mary '''Bloody Mary(ブラッディ・マリー; Buraddi marī) is a skill developed by Annabelle Hellsing using her Blood Royal, in which she can use her own blood to create a viscoelastic cloth which has both properties of rubber and glue, meaning she can stick to a surface, use it as a form of slingshot, protect herself and redirect attacks with the same force or stronger and glue her foes into it and even create a protection of it under her own skin. Since this ability uses her own blood, Bloody Mary has the logical weakness of being limited to Annabelle's own blood stock, as using this ability when she's suffering bloodloss can potentionally kill her. It is unknown if any other member of the Hellsing house can use this ability. Members The most known member of the Hellsing house is probably the legendary Abraham Van Hellsing, one of the first heads who is infamous for capturing one of the heads of the Tepes faction and pretend to be a simple human vampire-hunter in order to bring disgrace and hummiliation to the faction to the eyes of the human world. The current head of the House, Desmond Hellsing, is also the prime-minister of the Vampire Empire and considered the King's right-hand man. Since he is also married to Nosferatu's sister Laura, the Hellsing has a deep blood connection to the Black House, although they are not considered royalty. The next head of the clan is Desmond's son Esther, since Annabelle, for being the result of an affair and a dhampir, was dishonored as a member of the House. Members * Abraham Van Hellsing(former Head) * Desmond Hellsing(Current Head) * Laura Hellsing(née Black) * Esther Hellsing * Annabelle Hellsing(Dishonored) Trivia * The symbol used is Rachel Alucard's crest from the Blazblue series. Blood Royal is based on the branch of sin ability from Deadman Wonderland and Bloody Mary is loosely based on Hisoka's Bungee Gum Ability from HunterxHunter. * Despite their usual racism against other races and their own kin deemed as impure, both Desmond and Esther seems to really love Annabelle, hinting a more humane trait for the family. * Strangely, Esther shares the same flower theme naming of Annabelle/Sayuri and Ren. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Vampires Category:Fanon Organizations